shinobi_saigenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aburame Clan
Famed for their ways to use insects to their advantage, the Aburame Clan use the Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. Shortly after a member of the Aburame clan is born, thousands of insects are allowed to colonize his or her body. In exchange for getting to feed off of their host's chakra, the insects follow the host's every command: from attack to defence to reconnaissance, and everything in between. The insects inevitably become the core ability of the Aburame's entire fighting style, upon which all of their other jutsu rely. Due to the insects able to gather information, the Aburame are perfect for the Intel Division with some of their Elite Members being Aburame. They live in harmony with the Kamizuru Clan. Overview The clan members may also carry additional insects in jars or gourds with them on missions. The insects can leave and enter their host's body through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the insects shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. A major defining trait of the Aburame clan is that all of its known members' eyes are obscured usually by glasses, as well as they wear clothing that usually covers up most of their body. A female insect can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by smell by the male insect, or scout insects can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. For this reason, Aburame clan members are experts in espionage; they can communicate with the insects, and the insects specialize in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat. In addition to utilizing insects in battle, the Aburame clan also studies insects. In the past, it was shown that they were rivals of the Kamizuru, a clan of bee users until they defeated them in battle. They learned to respect the Aburame and began to live in harmony with them. Even though their insect-related techniques are known only amongst the clan, Aburame does not limit themselves to using just a single type of insects. They possess the ability to communicate with insects as well. Utilized Insects Bikōchū The Bikōchū (微香虫, Literally meaning: minute scent insect) is an insect that was once used by the Aburame clan in wars. It was becoming an endangered species, however, so they let it live in a special bug habitat, uninhabited by humans. Two of the female's distinguishing traits are its long nose and its blue eyes, but a giant bug-like creature that looks exactly like it is sometimes confused with the real thing. It also has an incredible sense of smell, stronger than even that of a dog. Kikaichū Kikaichū (寄壊蟲, English TV: Parasitic Insects, Literally meaning: Parasitic Destruction Insects) are one of several species of insect used by members of the Aburame clan. They resemble small, flight-capable beetles. Shōkaichū The shōkaichū (消壊虫, Literally meaning: Neutralising Destruction Insect) are one of several species of insect used by members of the Aburame clan. They resemble worms. They can dig into the ground and locate chakra signatures that they then report to their respective Aburame. Banned Insects Kidaichū The kidaichū (寄大蟲, Literally meaning: Parasitic Giant Insects) are a species of beetle-like insects that are bred and utilized by select members of the Aburame clan as part of their Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. Though initially small in size, if provided with the incorrect amount of chakra, these insects immediately begin to devour the flesh of their host, causing them to undergo rapid growth to ultimately giant proportions. Rinkaichū Rinkaichū (燐壊虫, Literally meaning: Phosphorus Destruction Insect) are a breed of nano-sized, venomous insects (ナノサイズの毒蟲, nanosaizu no dokumushi, Viz: nano-sized venom beetles) hosted by a select few members of the Aburame clan. These bugs destroy their enemies' cells, causing excruciating pain in the process. Kochū The kochū (蠱虫, Literally meaning: worm insect) are a species of insect used by members of the Aburame clan, seen in Book of Dark Night. They can produce a poison that will paralyse their victims and kill them a short while later; the poison disappears upon death, preventing it from being found during autopsies. People note kochū are perfect for performing assassinations, as they are as imperceptible as mosquitoes yet as deadly as scorpions. Category:Clans